psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of causes of death by rate
The following is a list of the causes of human deaths worldwide for the year 2002, arranged by their associated mortality rates. There were 57,029,000 deaths tabulated for that year. Some causes listed include deaths also included in more specific subordinate causes (as indicated by the "Group" column), and some causes are omitted, so the percentages do not sum to 100. According to the World Health Organization, about 58 million people died in 2005. Causes ranked by frequency Note: tinted backgrounds indicate items that also appear in subsequent table. Malnutrition as an underlying cause Hunger and poor nutrition, directly or as an underlying cause for the fatal diseases listed above, causes 36 million deaths per year accounting for more than 1 death each second on average.Jean Ziegler "The Right to Food: Report by the Special Rapporteur on the Right to Food, Mr. Jean Ziegler, Submitted in Accordance with Commission on Human Rights Resolution 2000/10". United Nations, February 7, 2001, p. 5. "On average, 62 million people die each year, of whom probably 36 million (58 per cent) directly or indirectly as a result of nutritional deficiencies, infections, epidemics or diseases which attack the body when its resistance and immunity have been weakened by undernourishment and hunger.".Commission on Human Rights. "The right to food : Commission on Human Rights resolution 2002/25". Office Of The High Commissioner For Human Rights, United Nations, April 22, 2002, p. 2. "every year 36 million people die, directly or indirectly, as a result of hunger and nutritional deficiencies, most of them women and children, particularly in developing countries, in a world that already produces enough food to feed the whole global population".United Nations Information Service. "Independent Expert On Effects Of Structural Adjustment, Special Rapporteur On Right To Food Present Reports: Commission Continues General Debate On Economic, Social And Cultural Rights". United Nations, March 29, 2004, p. 6. "Around 36 million people died from hunger directly or indirectly every year.". Statistically, a child under five dies every 5 seconds on average as a direct or indirect result of poor nutrition.Food and Agriculture Organization Staff. "The State of Food Insecurity in the World, 2002: Food Insecurity : when People Live with Hunger and Fear Starvation". Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 2002, p. 6. "6 million children under the age of five, die each year as a result of hunger." This is 6 million children per year, more than half of all child deaths.Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations Economic and Social Dept. "The State of Food Insecurity in the World 2004: Monitoring Progress Towards the World Food Summit and Millennium Development Goals". Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 2004, p. 8. "Undernourishment and deficiencies in essential vitamins and minerals cost more than 5 million children their lives every year".Jacques Diouf. "The State of Food Insecurity in the World 2004: Monitoring Progress Towards the World Food Summit and Millennium Development Goals". Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 2004, p. 4. "one child dies every ﬁve seconds as a result of hunger and malnutrition".Food and Agriculture Organization, Economic and Social Dept. "The State of Food Insecurity in the World 2005: Eradicating World Hunger - Key to Achieving the Millennium Development Goals". Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 2005, p. 18. "Hunger and malnutrition are the underlying cause of more than half of all child deaths, killing nearly 6 million children each year – a figure that is roughly equivalent to the entire preschool population of Japan. Relatively few of these children die of starvation. The vast majority are killed by neonatal disorders and a handful of treatable infectious diseases, including diarrhoea, pneumonia, malaria and measles. Most would not die if their bodies and immune systems had not been weakened by hunger and malnutrition moderately to severely underweight, the risk of death is five to eight times higher.".Human Rights Council. "Resolution 7/14. The right to food". United Nations, March 27, 2008, p. 3. "6 million children still die every year from hunger-related illness before their fifth birthday". Developed vs. developing economies Top causes of death, according to the World Health Organization report for the calendar year 2001:http://ucatlas.ucsc.edu/cause.php United States By age group By occupation References See also * Lists of people by cause of death * List of preventable causes of death Causes of death Category:Death-related lists Category:Demography